


All For Myself

by Keyworkprise184



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, One Night Stands, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyworkprise184/pseuds/Keyworkprise184
Summary: You meet Gabriel one night, you both promised a one night stand but Gabriel doesn't move on, you do. A year later you show up with Jack and Gabriel is going to take back what belongs to him.





	All For Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a 3k fic. It turned into 4k, I never done a commission before but I do take them.

It was a one night stand, you were really at the lowest point in your love life, your boyfriend left you for another woman 8 months ago, he got her pregnant and you've been drinking and hooking up on your days off from being a nurse. Tonight was going to be one of those nights again, so far you really only slept with two guys, some dude that was an accountant, another was a bouncer at one of the clubs you visited, if you ever did see them on the street you'd look the other way and pretend not to know them, hell, you hardly remembered their names. A few weeks went by and you decide to go downtown to a small rock concert that was going on in one of the warehouses at the pier, you still fitted in with the younger crowd and the night life was always good to you.

You wore a dark red crop top, a black skirt that was getting a little too tight for you, and black boots, your hair up in a messy bun. As you checked your red lipstick one more time you headed in, the sound of guitars, drums, bass and vocals vibrated your body as other concert goers partied and thrashed about. You made your way over to the makeshift bar and ordered your drink, double rum and coke. You stood at the bar watching one girl crowd surf, a few guys starting a mosh pit and the vocalist throwing his shirt into the crowd. You smiled as the liquor started moving through your body, ready to order another one before going to join the festivities until you were approached by a man wearing a black tank top and cargo pants at the bar.

"You just gonna stand there all night? It'd be a waste to not see you dance." His voice just barely audible over the music, he was gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous. His chestnut skin gleamed in sweat, his hair and eyes dark like mocha, and he looked like he was built to soldier or a God. You were stunned, unable to tear your eyes away from him, he smiled at you, oh lord his smile could have killed you, you smiled back trying to keep your composure.

"If you buy me another drink, maybe I'll consider dancing with you." You held up your empty glass, shaking the ice inside. 

He flagged over the bartender, putting a twenty dollar bill down, "I never said you had to dance with me, but since you said that, I'll buy you how ever many drinks you want." 

The bartender handed you and the man your drinks and he held his out, "I'm Gabriel."

"Y/n, thanks for the drinks." You clinked your glass against his and slowly sipped yours.

"What brings you here? You don't really look like the type of woman that comes to shows like this." He asked, finishing his drink right before you.

"Just looking for some fun," you said, "and you? You look like you belong in the military." 

He laughed, "I was, dishonourably discharged after getting into a fight with someone in my unit. He was an asshole, thought he was better than everyone, so now I just work security for a corporation." He said, looking at you, "and I'm just here for fun too, not much to do after breaking someone's nose and jaw."

"Holy shit, you're a bad boy, I don't mind those." you winked at him, biting the inside of your lip and setting down your drink, the bartender brought you another one, "How about I take you up on that dance offer?" 

Gabriel held out his hand, "That'd be great."

You were pulled to the crowd, a different band took the stage, the first note hit and everyone started moving along in a chaotic, yet rhythmic motion. You and Gabriel stayed together during the set list, during one of the songs you almost got shoved into the pit, your body hitting a fellow pit guy whose arms were flailing about, just barely hitting you. Thankfully Gabriel pulled you away, arm around your waist, his other hand shoved the guy back. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice just above yelling into your ear.

You turned, facing his chest and nodded, "Thank you!" You both were covered in sweat, something that would have disgusted you, but your head was buzzing heavily from the alcohol, the room falling away, feeling like you and him were the only two people in the room.

Gabriel smiled down at you, his body felt hot against yours. Your face flushed as you buried your face into his chest, he gently kissed the top of your head. Looking back up at him, you gained the courage to place your lips on his, he kissed you back eagerly, his hand cupping your cheek as his tongue slid into your mouth. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Gabriel's hand roamed further down your body, his rough hands gave your ass a soft squeeze, making you moan. The vibrations from the room moved through your bodies as you held on to him tighter, his erection growing, grind himself against your pelvis, you could already tell he was thick and the thought of it made you wet. "You want to get out of here? My place isn't that far."

"Yeah, this place is getting a little too rough for me." You laughed, Gabriel took your hand and lead you through the crowd, out of the warehouse. You held on to him as you both walked back to his place telling each other stories and laughing, you arrived at an apartment building, nicer than the one you live in, it almost looked like a hotel.

Gabriel saw your jaw drop and chuckled, "My boss makes sure all of his employees live comfortably, so he put me in this apartment building." 

He leads you into the building and into the elevator, you both went back to making out again, your back hit the wall as Gabriel's hand gripping your thighs, lifting it as you felt his clothed cock rub against you. You reached down to the waistband of his pants but he grabbed your wrist and pinned your hands above your head, "We're almost there hermosa, just have patience." 

There was a teasing tone in his voice, you whined in response, "This is just a one night stand, ok?" 

"The best one night stand I'll ever have then."

The elevator dinged and he picked you up, your legs wrapping around him. He held you like you weighed nothing and carried you down the hall, filling the air with soft kisses and giggles. Your back rested against the door to his apartment, you didn't even bother to look at the number, Gabriel's hands fumbled with the keys and lock, cursing himself to move faster, once the door clicked open, he stumbles in, kicking the door close behind him and taking you into his room. 

He gently tossed you on the bed, crawling over top of you, his hands sliding up your shirt and under your bra, his fingers rubbing over your nipples making you moan. Hands tangling in his soft hair, you both slowly peeled off each other's clothes, until you both were left in your underwear, Gabriel slowly kissed, licked and sucked his way down your body, you squirm around until he held you down by your hips, tongue stopping at the hem of your panties. He took the fabric between his teeth and pulled them down, fuck that was hot, you could have came just from him doing that. He kissed the inside of your thighs, giving light kisses on your folds, your pulled his hair softly as he gave a chuckle.

"What did I say about patience? Now I'll have to tease you, your poor little cunt is dripping and I've barely touched you." His tongue lightly flicked between your folds and over your clit.

"N-No! Please… please don't tease me…" you begged.

"And why shouldn't I?" He breathed right over your clit.

"Because I need you, please, I need you so bad." You were biting your lip, any more pressure and you would break the skin. 

Gabriel gave you a few more kisses on your thighs, "How could I say no to a face like that?" his tongue rolled over your clit, circling around the sensitive nub. Giving it a strong but quick suck, he moved to your entrance, his tongue prodding the hole.

Your head fell back on the pillow, one had gripping his sheets, the other still in his hair, "Oh fuck, Gabriel." 

"I love the way you say my name Y/n, let me hear it more." He delved back into his previous motions, this time a finger entered you rather than his tongue, then another finger. 

"G-Gabriel…" you moaned his name again, his fingers working up a fire in your core, curling and thrusting in and out of you while he listened to the wet sound of your body taking his fingers in and your pleas. 

"You're going to cum for me princesa?" He asked you, tongue pressing against your clit. 

You nodded furiously, "Oh God yes!" You cried, you could barely keep your eyes from rolling back as your orgasm was on edge.

"That's too bad." he quickly pulled his fingers away, leaving you feeling empty and needy.

"Why?!" You asked, looking up at him, your pupils blown wide, his beard and lips glossed with your fluids.

"Because I told you, I have to tease you," he had a shit eating grin on his face as he licked his fingers, "you said you didn't mind bad boys," he shimmied out of his underwear as your jaw slackened, he was thicker and bigger than anyone you've been with, hell, you were worried that he wouldn't fit in you. He wrapped his hand around his cock, slowly pumping it in front of you. "And this bad boy wants to play with a bad girl." 

He was on you within seconds, going back to heavily making out, he reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a condom, only breaking the kiss to put it on. 

"Are you ready for me?" He asked seductively in your ear, your arms wrapped around his neck.

"Just don't kill me with that dick of yours." You joked, kissing his cheek.

He smiled, "Can't make that promise, with the way you taste I might fuck you into next week." 

His tip grazed your hole, you and him both watched as it went in, your eyes rolling back as you moaned out praises and curses, he was definitely more than anyone you took.

"Jesus, Gabriel…fuckkk…" your thighs tightened around him, only making him sink deeper into you, you both moaned each other's names when he finally reached the base of his cock.

Without asking, Gabriel began with shallow and slow thrusting into you, his face was buried in your hair as you heard him curse in English and Spanish. "Mierda!... apretado…" 

His thrust became faster, his skin slapping against yours, he was hitting spots that you never felt before and you were in pure ecstasy.

"...Ga-Gabriel!... I'm gonna cum!" Your voice strained, you didn't even know if he heard you, his pace never slower. 

"Cum for me Y/n, I'm almost there." He breathed, he lifted up your hips as he slammed into you again and again, white and black spots came into your vision as your orgasm hit harder than ever.

"GABRIEL!" You cried out, your body tensed up as your walls constricted around his cock, but he didn't let up the pace and he gave you no time to come down from your high, how long could this man go?

Not even a few moments later you were coming up on edge again, sweat was running off you and him, damping the sheets under you, your nails dug into his shoulders as cries and moans fell from your lips. 

"Gabriel…. Please… I-I can't handle anymore…" your legs quivered with every thrust he gave, giving you kisses on your head, hushing you.

"Just one more Y/n… I'm going to cum with you… let it out…"

Your back arched off the bed as your orgasm rocked through your body again, unintelligible words and sounds poured from your mouth as Gabriel came over the edge right behind you.

"Y/N!" He growled, holding your hips still and he spilled his load.

Gabriel collapse on top of you, both of you breathless. 

"Wow…." Was all you could say, closing your eyes.

"Let's get comfy in bed," He picked you up and laid you under the sheets, his bed felt better than yours ever could, your eyes started drifting close. "I guess you like my bed." 

You smiled, "It's nice, better than most that I've slept in." 

Gabriel stepped out of his room for a few moments, coming back with bottles of water for you and him, taking one and thanking him you twisted off the cap and began to chug it down like you haven't had water in days, he crawled into bed next to you, opening his bottle and sipping it.

"You want to cuddle?" He asked, the question took you aback.

"Sure, I guess," You said getting closer to him, placing your head on his chest and an arm over his waist, "Do you normally cuddle with your one nighters?" 

"I try to ask, they normally fall asleep before I get in bed." He laughed, "There's nothing wrong with some sort of aftercare, right?"

"No, I just never been asked before, it's nice once in a while."

You and Gabriel both stayed up chatting for a few hours making small talk until you both fell asleep.

The soft pink hue of dawn peaked through the curtains of Gabriel's room, he had you wrapped up in his warm embrace, something you wish you could stay for, maybe start something. But that wasn't you right now, not mentally or emotionally. You slid out of his bed quickly and quietly, gathering you things and getting dressed with the small amount of light in the room. You searched for a pen and paper, writing a small thank you note, which you never left for anyone. Checking to make sure you had your stuff together, you snuck out of the apartment and back onto the street. It was time to go back to reality.

Gabriel woke up hours later, the high noon sun flooded the room as he rolled out of bed, "Y/n?" He called out groggily wiping his eyes. Looking around he didn't find you, figured you left and went home. Gabriel had to admit that it hurt not seeing you at least one more time, but he knew it was just a one night thing. Looking at his kitchen counter, he found a note from you.

'Thank you so much for last night, I had a blast, hopefully we can see each other again.' 

You signed it off with just your first name, Gabriel smiled at the note as he walked back into his room, foot brushing against something he hadn't noticed at first until he looked down.

You left your panties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your life soon started getting back to normal, you had a few more hookups before ending up with a man a year later, he was beautiful, the whole package that came with blonde hair and blue eyes. You met him at a bar, not really wanting to sleep with anyone that night. He approached you and offered you to drink with him. His name was Jack. Discharged military man, now a cop. You forgot all about Gabriel and the lines that were going to connect the three of you. Jack ended up asking you out on a date and you happily accepted, soon getting into a relationship with him. 

Gabriel on the other hand, never forgot you, never had another hook up, never slept with anyone else. He knew you would forget about him but he still had hope, every once in a while he would fantasize about you, your panties wrapped around his cock, as he thought about how you looked so helpless and blissful underneath him, he wanted that feeling again and again. He did eventually stop and focused more on his work, his boss informing him and everyone that he would be making a business deal with the police, utilizing his technology to help keep crime rates low. Once the deal was struck, he called for a celebration with the whole force merging with the company.

"You look amazing babe." Jack said, sporting a grey tuxedo with a black tie, you wearing a silver dress with black heels. 

"I could say the same about you Jackie," you winked at him as you both walked into Shimada Industries, "Wow, this place is amazing." 

"Yeah, Mr. Shimada is an amazing guy, I met him personally when the deal was struck and he wanted to talk about making me chief of security."

You gasped in shock and kissed him, clinging your arms around him "why didn't you tell me?!"

He laughed and pulled you away, "Calm down Y/n, the deal is still up in the air right now."

Gabriel was astonished when he saw you, you looked beautiful just like the night you met, he wasn't even paying attention to the person that was talking to him. His eyes were focused on you. But then he saw him.

That man you brought, he never thought he had to see his face again.

But here the both of you were, hugging and kissing like a teenage couple.

It made him sick.

It made him mad.

You were his and he was going to make sure you knew it.

"Can you hold my stuff? I'm going to the bathroom." You asked Jack, giving him your purse.

"Don't take long, I want to show you around." He kissed you before you walked off, looking for the bathroom, you saw the line for the ladie's room. Hell no. Time to check upstairs.

As you got into the elevator, Gabriel was following not too close, looking at which floor you'd get off on.

"Second floor." he said, moving towards the stairs.

The elevator dings and opens to a dimly lit floor, nothing that you were afraid of, you saw a few offices and meeting rooms. You finally saw the public bathroom and made your way to it, happy to relieve yourself.

Gabriel saw you enter the bathroom, he unlocked the door to an office and waited in the shadows, cock hard and rubbing against the black slacks he wore, he began palming it, daydreaming about how you would feel again. You were his.

Finishing up, you washed your hands and checked your hair, making sure everything was perfect. You wished you brought your cellphone up, this bathroom would have been perfect to get Jack into and give him a little love. You left the bathroom and began walking back to the elevator, when you noticed something that was out of place.

The office door to one of the rooms was open, it could have been your imagination or another couple getting busy, but it made you feel uncomfortable. You kept your eyes glued to it as you walked past, laughing at yourself for being scared of the dark.

"I'm being ridiculous, Jack is waiting and-" a hand covered your mouth and you were pulled back into the office, your captor kissed you hungrily as you were pinned to the desk, the dim light from the ceiling illuminated the man on top of you. He was handsome, yet somewhat familiar, why was he familiar?

"I really never thought that I'd see you again, Y/n." He said, peppering kisses down your neck, his hand covering your mouth again. This guy knew your name, why does he know your name?

"Do you even know what I'm feeling right now? You come in dressed like that, with a guy like Jack," he grinded against your thigh, "if I let go of your mouth, will you stay quiet?"

You nodded furiously, scared of what he'll do if you're not.

He let go and you gasped, "Pl...please… I… I-I don't know who you are…" you whispered, tears rolling down your face.

Gabriel wasn't surprised, but hurt, "That's why I'm going to make you remember, carino." He lifted up your dressed, revealing the blue lace thong you wore. "Still dressing like a whore under all of this huh?" 

"Let me go… please, I'll-I'll do anything, but not this!" You started to thrash but the hand wrapped around your neck. "You know, you left your other pair in my apartment that morning, been cumming in them ever since."

Then it hit you, dread setting in.

"Gabriel?..." shock filled your face, "it was just a one night thing…"

Gabriel smiled, letting you go, "You're right, but you were different, I wanted you, I haven't been with anyone since." His fingers rubbed between your fold, making you squirm. "But you on the hand, you've been whoring yourself out to other men, I'd never thought I'd see you with Jack of all people."

"You don't have to do this!" You cried, he turned you over on the desk and pulled down your panties, "Gabriel… please don't…"

A hard slap on the ass made you go quiet, you heard Gabriel's belt coming undone, his hands spreading you open, "It's a shame really, we could've been good together, but I'll make you see things my way," his tip grazed your entrance, you weren't even wet enough to go in, you twisted and cried. "Shh princesa, the door is wide open, you don't want Jack walking in on you getting fucked, right?"

His tip pushed into your hole, the rest of his cock following behind, you both groaned, him in pleasure, you in pain.

"It hurts!" You sobbed, "please stop… Gabriel it hurts!" 

He gently brushed your hair, "I have to make sure you understand that you belong to me," he finally bottomed out into you, "even if it means fucking you like the slut you are." 

He didn't give the time to adjust before he started off at a quick deep pace, your cries soon turning into moans, a mixture of his name and Jack's name fumbling out of your lips. Gabriel repeatedly spanked you, turning your skin read and puffy while your walls gripped his cock so perfectly, just like the first time.

"Getting wet from another man's cock in you?" He laughed, "Jack is going to be so disappointed." 

He continued speaking so softly to you, saying things such as, "You're going to be mine", "Jack could never fuck you like this", "I'm going to make sure you know who exactly this cunt belongs to." 

Your walls began to tighten around him as your orgasm drew close, you didn't want it, he tried to hold it back, until Gabriel's hand reached under and rubbed your clit, making your back arched.

"You're getting closer, don't hold back baby," He growled in your ear, "cum for me like you would for Jack."

You couldn't hold back anymore as your body gave into the pleasure, walls fluttering around Gabriel as he came with you, filling you up with his cum. You cried as he pulled out, he watched his cum leak down your leg.

He pulled you up from the desk and placked kisses all over your head, it felt wrong. You shouldn't feel comfy with this. Yet you did.

"Just one more thing before I let you go," he placed you on the floor, watching you get on your knees, you didn't have the strength to stand.

"What more could you want from me?" You asked, refusing to look up at him, but you felt something wet hit your forehead, confused, your eyes widened as he was hard again already.

"Be my good girl and use that mouth of yours." He said, pushing the tip into your mouth, you didn't fight it as his hand gripped your head and he began to slowly thrust into you, you managed to get at least half of him in your mouth before you would have gagged. 

Looking up with tears in your eyes, his warm but cruel smiled hid the possessiveness in his.

"We're going home after this, then we can finally start our life together."


End file.
